Prior art smoking and/or vaporizing implements usually require that the tobacco, herb or other plant material be ground up and then placed therein by hand. In many instances, the user first grinds the material and then packs it into the smoking or vaporizing apparatus. This procedure is messy and often results in lost material, especially if the apparatus is small.
One prior art device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,586 (Henner) comprises a tube-shaped member having multiple, evenly spaced slots around the peripheral edge of one end extending parallel with the longitudinal axis, which create a plurality of teeth for cutting tobacco. The problem with this device is that because the teeth are parallel with said longitudinal axis and are substantially rectangular in shape and have gaps in between the teeth, they do not contain the smoking material within the device when it is in use. Likewise, there is no means for filtering the smoke or vapor emanating therefrom while the device is in use.